lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cellia Black
Cellia Black is the daughter of Vander, and Ceria Black making her a member of House Black. Lyle Crakehall and Cellia Black would be married following Lyle asking to have his previous betrothal with Cellia's cousin Rebecca cancelled and while Cellia has strong feelings for Lyle the feelings are not strongly reciprocated by Lyle towards Cellia. Cellia Black would be born the third child of Vander Black and during her youth she was very close to her mother of whom would raise her to be quite the arrogant young girl, and this only increased as she got older and her beauty seemed to validate what her mother always told her. Celia Black would be devestated when during the First Battle of Tree Hill she lost her father and two brothers of whom accompanied Jacob Swan to try and relieve the city, and then if this wasn't bad enough her mother commited suicide shortly after unwilling to live without her husband and two sons anymore. Following the end of the betrothal between Lyle Crakehall and Rebecca Black it would be Cellia Black that was chosen to become the replacement and she was extremely happy by this but after actually marrying him she came to understand that his heart still lay with Rebecca Black. Cellia Black would witness the conversation between Lyle Crakehall, and Rebecca Black where she told him about what had really happened to her friends and why she had changed so much and Lyle and Rebecca would get intimate following this declaration, and following this Cellia would be so angry that Lyle was still in love with Rebecca that she went to Ephraim Black and told him that Rebecca had told her betrothed husband Kyle Eutrace, and Lola Black his own daughter and that the two were planning on telling Charlie Swan the next day. Cellia Black would following this assist Ephraim Black in the massacre of Kyle Eutrace and two of his own children as he attempted to cover up what Cellia had lied to him about having been revealed, and following her assistence of Ephraim she would become his squire joining the Order of the Three Sins, but completely driven by vengeance and hate of Rebecca Black she didn't truly contimplate what she had done. Cellia Black would accompany her hated cousin Rebecca Black to the Tournament of Nortburg following the corontation of William Lovie III. and she would be commanded by Ephraim to befriend, and thus she spent the entire time building a relationship with her but Rebecca felt something amiss with her cousin and never revealed anything to her. History Early History Cellia Black would be born the third child of Vander Black and during her youth she was very close to her mother of whom would raise her to be quite the arrogant young girl, and this only increased as she got older and her beauty seemed to validate what her mother always told her. Pain of Death Celia Black would be devestated when during the First Battle of Tree Hill she lost her father and two brothers of whom accompanied Jacob Swan to try and relieve the city, and then if this wasn't bad enough her mother commited suicide shortly after unwilling to live without her husband and two sons anymore. Marriage Following the end of this betrothal in order to continue strong relations with House Black he would be married to Cellia Black of whom he did not have the same emotionally connection with but the two would grow to be happy together despite Lyle beggining to sneak around with Rebecca Black of whom he regretted ending the betrothal with. Family Members Relationships Rebecca Black See Also : Rebecca Black Category:People Category:People of Forks Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Black Category:Order of the Three Sins